


please

by longweekend



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longweekend/pseuds/longweekend
Summary: owen comes home from his first day off in weeks to find charlie doing something he'd never even imagined happening
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	please

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi so i haven't written smut in like two years so i know this is horrible but i plan on writing more for them in the future. feel free to leave requests in the comments!

owen just got back from the gym after the most intense workout he’s done in over a week. the last few weeks were jam packed with back to back filming from the bright morning to the late night every single day. today was a break day, so owen and charlie used this day to relax. well, charlie used this day to relax, owen used this day to get caught back up on his workout schedule. he couldn’t play a skinny drummer with sex appeal if his arms were weak and his body wasn’t in good shape. they were running low on food, which wasn’t a surprise as they were two twenty-year old guys who ate a ton whenever they were home. so before they could starve, owen decided it would be a good idea to stop by the store before he got home. he told charlie he’d be out for about an hour, but now the clock struck 10:46, about three hours later than when owen said he’d be home. 

owen got home with a few grocery bags in his hands, along with keys and a gym bag slung lazily over his left shoulder. he kicked the door closed behind him, dropping his gym stuff at the door and kicking off his shoes, letting out a sigh of relief. “i’m home!” he called out into the seemingly empty apartment. charlie wasn’t sprawled out on his normal spot on their couch.

a noise came from charlie’s room, he said something, but owen couldn’t tell what it was. he got curious, so he put the bags on the counter and walked down the hallway to charlie’s room. the door was cracked, and owen could just barely see charlie’s eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back against his pillow. was he hurt? owen knew in the back of his head that was definitely not the case, but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to go in. he was about to turn away to put the groceries away and leave charlie alone when he heard something that made him freeze. charlie said his name. rather, moaned his name. he had a look of shock and mischief on his face, he knew he had to go in. he turned back around to push the door open and quietly walked in. obviously, charlie couldn’t see him, because he didn’t stop moving his hand up and down his extremely hard cock, which surprised owen at how big it was. owen kneeled down next to the bed, and felt his own cock getting harder in his loose workout shorts. the way charlie’s mouth fell open and he squeezed his eyes more each time his hand ran over the head of his own cock, which was wet with precum. owen felt like this was wrong. he shouldn’t be watching charlie like this, without his permission, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away from him. he had to say something, make his presence known, give charlie a chance to tell him he wasn’t comfortable with owen watching him like this. he could always jerk off to the memory later. 

he decided against saying something, and instead rubbed his shoulder. charlie’s hand left his cock and his eyes widened. “o-owen.” charlie went to sit up but owen put a hand firmly on his chest preventing him from going anywhere. 

“shhh.” owen cooed, rubbing circles on charlie’s bare torso. “is this okay?” he asked sincerely, looking into his eyes. 

charlie just nodded, his breath hitching in his throat. they’d never done anything more than see each other in their boxers around the house.

owen stood up, his boner in full effect, and climbed on top of the boy who was already laying on the bed, fully naked. owen straddled him, taking off his socks, and his shirt soon after, revealing his hairless chest and firm abs. charlie’s eyes glistened as he fantasized about what might happen. owen leaned down to kiss charlie, who’s lips tasted like vanilla and felt like silk and the glided against owen’s own like they were made to meet. owen slid his tongue along charlie’s bottom lip, getting permission when charlie parted his lips. owen used his tongue to explore the inside of his friend’s mouth, taking his time. owen bit the boy’s lip, causing him to buck his hips up and moan quietly. owen smiled into the kiss. “you just can’t wait for me, can you?” he teased.

charlie’s breathing was heavy, he was unbelievably horny. after all, he did have to cut himself off when he was on the brink of an orgasm. “please” charlie begged, trying his best not to flip owen over and get off against his thigh, which would be hot, but that was not for tonight. their first time together should be special. especially after all this build up. the closest they’ve gotten to sex was seeing each other almost naked around the house, and they would ocassionally hear each other jerking off from the other side of the wall between their rooms, but they never went further than that.

owen started kissing charlie’s neck, hungry for more, but he loved to tease. he kissed and sucked roughly from his neck, down to his collarbone, to his chest, stomach, and right above the small patch of hair where he knew charlie needed to be touch. he looked up at charlie, as a way of asking permission, and the only answer he needed was charlie nodding and licking his lips. without any hesitation or warning, owen dived down, fitting as much of charlie as he could into his mouth. this resulted in charlie letting the hottest noises escape from his mouth, throwing his head bacl and fucking into charlie’s fake. 

“fuck owen, j-just like that.” charlie managed to say. as much as he favored dominating, owen loved to be praised. he loved when his partner would tell him how good he was doing, it made it easier for him to give pleasure. owen bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard. charlie was in bliss.

“i’m gonna-” before he could finish his sentence, charlie nearly screamed, bucking his hips up and down as he came in owen’s mouth, watching him swallow it, leaving some on his lips as he came off of charlie’s cock. “that…” charlie couldn’t continue talking, he was worn out. it wasn’t the best orgasm of his life, but it sure was amazing, especially with all the build up of how long he had been realizing how he felt about owen. 

owen crawled up next to charlie, tucking hair behind his ear. he forgot he was rock hard until he looked down at charlie’s body and caught a glimpse of the boner in his shorts. he quickly took any remaining clothes off, sighing when his dick came free. 

charlie opened his eyes, looking down to see owen’s length, smiling. he scooted down between the blonde’s thighs licking his hand and wrapping it around owen’s cock.

“you don’t have to” owen tried to protest, but they both knew he really wanted it.

“yes i do.” charlie said, slowly stroking up and down, looking at owen’s face as he moaned and looked charlie in the eyes.

charlie looked exceptionally hot. he really knew how to work him, and as charlie started to speed up owen let out a string of curses and soon after, charlie wrapped his lips around owen, earning a deep moan and his head being pushed down. “fuck charlie.”

charlie moaned against his dick as his face got fucked. he loved being like this, serving someone else. the vibration of charlie’s moans sent a shudder down owen’s spine.

it didn’t take long before owen was shaking, right about to come. he tangled his fingers in charlie’s hair before coming undone and throwing his head back, keeping charlie on him as he rode out his orgasm.

after a few moments, charlie came up to lay back down next to a now heavily breathing owen, and gave him a soft, sweet kiss, pulling up a blanket to cover both of their naked bodies.

“we have to do this more often.” owen opened his eyes and smiled when he felt the warmth of the blanket enveloping both of them.

“yeah.” charlie giggled as owen wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a comforting embrace.

owen gave charlie one last kiss on the forehead, before they soon drifted off into sleep, charlie wrapped in owen’s arms, after the best moment either of them had had in a very long time.


End file.
